Chaos Theory
by omalleyanatomy26
Summary: Set in season 1. Sheldon is with Leonard when they are both mugged. Leonard gets shot and Sheldon blames himself. Will the chaos ever leave and things return to normal? PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!


************************************************

********

I'm a new fan of the show and in season 1 and this is my first Big Bang Theory so be kind! I REALLy hope I have Sheldon in character.

It was close around 10:00 at night as Sheldon and Leonard were heading back from the store.

"I don't see why you need milk at 10:00 at night," Sheldon was saying. "When you clearly only use it for your cereal, wouldn't it have been more logical to buy it in the morning when you would actually use it?"

Leonard sighed.

"We were already at the store getting eggs for _your _experiment, so it made sense for me to get the milk since we are out of it."

"Yes but I do not need milk for my experiment, thus you had no need to get the milk until tomorrow."

"What DIFFERENCE does it make?"

"The difference is now the milk will be sitting in the fridge for the entire night, unused."

"So?"

"So studies have shown that milk tastes better when opened and used right away. Now you will only be getting mediocer milk in the morning. And so will I. Thank you so much for your consideration in that decision."

Leonard sighed. When Sheldon got like this it was better just to ignore him.

"Can we change the subject, please?"

Sheldon frowned.

"All right."

They walked in silence. A few minutes later Sheldon opened his mouth again.

"So about the milk..."

"Enough with the milk!" Leonard cried out with frusteration.

"I'm sorry...when you didn't change the subject I thought you decided it was all right to continue to discuss my theory on the milk."

"Well you thought wrong," Leonard said through gritted teeth.

As they turned the corner they were greeted by a couple of thugs.

"Don't move!" One of them growled as they took out a gun. Leanard dropped the bag and raised his hands.

"My eggs!" Cried Sheldon. "First the milk...then the eggs...couldn't you have put the bag down instead of dropping it?"

"Shut up!" The other man shouted and also held out a gun. Sheldon frowned.

"There's no need to be rude."

"Sheldon, raise your damned hands," Leonard growled.

Sheldon sighed and obeyed.

"They really didn't have to be rude," he muttered.

"Take out your wallets!"

Quickly Leonard obeyed and Sheldon slowly did as well. He sighed and scoffed.

"What?" One of them growled.

"Look you're holding the gun wrong!" Sheldon helped correct one of the men's angle of the gun. "See this is a much more threatening position and more of a deadly shot. Where did you learn how to mug anyway? You're terrible at it."

"Sheldon!" Leonard cried out.

"Well I'm sorry but if they are going to mug someone they should do it properly. It's not that hard, a rat could do that. If they had apposable thumbs that is."

"Shut up!"

Sheldon looked at the man in surprise.

"See? Now that's better. You actually sparked some fear in me."

"Good," the man growled. "Now hand me your wallet!" Quickly, this time, Sheldon obeyed.

A siren was heard in the distance.

"You called the cops!" One of them shouted.

"What?" Leonard cried. "No I didn't! I swear!" The man shouting clearly had shaky hands. Even Sheldon started to turn a bit pale.

"We didn't call the cops. We couldn't. We were talking to you the entire time. Well tecnically I was talking about you to Leonard but..."

"Liar!" The man shouted.

"No!" Leonard cried, real fear in his voice. "We're not!" But as he accidently shifted position the man with the shaking hands fired, hitting him in the chest.

"Shit!" The other one shouted. "Come on, let's go!"

"Leonard?" Sheldon sounded scared now. "Leornard?"

Leonared lookd at his chest as his hands covered the wound. He glanced at Sheldon.

"I need...help Sheldon," he gasped as he collapsed Sheldon managed to catch him before he fell.

Sheldon held Leonard's body as Leanard struggled to breathe.

"Help!" He suddenly bellowed, panic consuming him. "Help! Somebody! Anybody! HELP!"

**Again I really hope I got Sheldon in character to write. I think he's probably the most difficult one of all of them to write.**


End file.
